Innocence is a pain
by Peacelover3333
Summary: A anonymous young man jumps through Esmeralda's bedroom window, being chased by the cops. He ends up dragging Ez outside and gets her hit by a car. This is just the beginning part.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Your Star", Evanescence does, so speak to her, nor do I own Teen Titans or anyone in it! If I did, I would continue making it and make Raven and Robin a couple. I only own MusicRae, PinkPeace, StarFall, Eris, Marth, IceVocals, MusicMaker, BlackRae and Lightning.**

_**At Free Origins High...**_

The titans stepped out of the Black Mustang that belonged to Bruce Wayne, given to Richard for is 17th birthday. Across the parking lot, they saw Titans East. Sarah Fila, Mark Harper, Roy Harper, and Lilly Garner stepped out of their disguised Blue Mustang given to Roy for his 17th birthday by Green Arrow. As soon as Lilly saw Garfield, she ran toward the apricot skinned boy. (A/N: I forgot to mention before, Garfield (BB) and Victor (Cyborg) have special rings that changes their appearances. Victor is all human, with huge muscles and is still good with technology, and Garfield has apricot skin, blond hair and the same green eyes.)

"Hi, Garfield! Aren't you excited? We are going to college! What's your major?" Lilly replied, never letting go of Garfield. He blushed and put on a confused face.

"It means 'What do you plan on doing with your life after you get your Master's Degree?' Get it, Garfield?" Raechel Roth replied sarcastically.

"Oh, now I get it." Garfield answered. "I..." He started then paused. "... Don't know. What is there for me to do in life?"

"There is English Literature. That's my major. It teaches you the basics of becoming an author and using your imagination on paper." Replied Raven Black/Lilac.

"There is 'Fashion Design'. That's my major. I will be the World's First Famous Heroine Fashion Designer!" Sarah Fila said, walking up to the group of teens.

"I believe there is the 'Arts' major. Back on Tameran, I was the most talented, what you call, 'artist' and I was told I have a chance of earning money for my paintings!" Kori Anders cried.

"My major is Martial Arts. I'll probably be better than Bruce." Richard Grayson jumped in.

"Our major is English Literature, as well." Zoey Lilac said, pointing to Jazmine, Raven and Clover. "But, I'm also in the major of music. I want to be a singer along with Esmerelda." Jazmine and Raven replied.

"Archery." Roy Harper replied, walking towards Kori and planting a kiss on her cheek. "Swimming." Mark Harper said. "And I'm in the martial arts major, too." Marth Silver replied.

"Okay, I think my major will be... is there gaming?" Garfield said. Everyone nodded yes. "Dude! I'm so doing Gaming!" He cried.

"Alright, y'all. Can we go to the ceremony?" Victor asked, walking away. The rest nodded and followed.

_**In the Ceremony...**_

"OMG! I can't believe we're graduating from Free Origins High to Jump City College!" Lilly cried.

"Lilly, do you _ever _come to think you are a _little too _cheery?" Raven and Raechel said in unison. Lilly nodded her head no. "Well, consider it right. You're turning into Kori." Raven said, pointing to Kori.

"What about me?" Kori asked.

"Shh... the principal is announcing the names of the graduates!" Lilly whispered.

The principal began announcing the names of the students in Mrs. Parker's class: "Miss Kori Anders, please come to the stage from the _**left **_side and grab your diploma. Then stand in front of the stage, using the right side and wait until the whole class has been called." The principal, Ms. Lindsey , as what the titans call her, gave directions. Kori stood up waved to her friends and did as she was told. Everyone started clapping and cheering as they saw her walk up the stage and take her diploma.

"Sarah Fila! Lilly Garner! Richard Grayson!" Ms. Lindsey continued as the students stood walked toward the stage and grabbed their diplomas and stood in the front of the stage. "Mark Harper, Roy Harper!"

They walked up. "Clover Knight, Esmerelda, Jazmine, Raven, and Zoey Lilac! Garfield Logan, Raechel Roth, James, Justin, and Kendall Saunders! Marth Silver, and Victor Stone!" The rest walked up and smiled. They stood in front of the stage and the principal dismissed them. The teens walked outside and began talking over each other.

"I'm gonna be an author!" Zoey, Jazmine, Esmerelda, Clover and Raechel cried.

"I'm gonna be an engineer!" Victor replied.

"Yes! I'm fighting crime for the rest of my life!" Richard cried, kissing Raechel.

"I'm gonna make millions with music!" James, Kendall, Justin, and Raven yelled.

"Hey, how about we go home to celebrate?" Marth said sarcastically with a little excitement. Everyone nodded and got into the mustangs.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! But I promise the next chapter will be the one when the titans' start their interviews! Peace!**


End file.
